<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cocoa for Two by RobinOntheEast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880287">Cocoa for Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinOntheEast/pseuds/RobinOntheEast'>RobinOntheEast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinOntheEast/pseuds/RobinOntheEast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaxa and Alyssa have a quick chat about their relationships with their C.O.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sito Jaxa/Alyssa Ogawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cocoa for Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Two hot cocoa, recipe 4.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As the replicator worked I glanced over my shoulder, Jaxa was curled up on the couch, smiling at me in her sly way. “I should cook for you sometime.” I said. I brought the cocoas to the couch and handed one to Jaxa. We both took a sip. “I was talking with Dr. Crusher, she gave me the recipe for her grandmother’s cullen skink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response for a moment, had I said something wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think it’s a bit weird, to be so friendly with your C.O.?” Quizzical, I laughed but her eyes told me she was serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I think it’s perfectly natural, I mean what about you and Worf?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lt. Worf?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried to meet her gaze but she seemed unaccountably interested in her cocoa. “We’re colleagues, he has trust in me but I’m just an ensign security officer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Didn’t he invite you to ten forward.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said I’m welcome to join him. It’s just an open invitation, an empty gesture, a formality.” She took a sip of her cocoa. “I’m sure he’d say that to anyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he doesn’t” a moment. I sensed a smile begin to find its way onto her face, I was grinning from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe” she put her cup on the table and looked up at me, the smirk, equal parts cute and conniving, but in a cute way, it was all I could do not to jump off the couch. “Now.” she said with all the confidence in the world, “I’m done thinking about men for the night. Computer, reduce light to 35% and secure the door”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>